Tradición
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el portador de la amistad siente amor y la portadora del amor siente amistad? Los sentimientos son complicados o sino que se lo digan a Aiko Ishida... ¡Fic de San Valentín con la hija del SORATO como protagonista! post-DA2027!


Elementos a tener en cuenta antes de leer este fic: (¿es cosa mía o últimamente mis fics vienen con instrucciones de uso? XD)

En mi línea temporal soratista, este fic está ubicado no solo post "Digimon Adventure 2027", sino que post "Digimon Adventure 2032" ¿y eso que es? Pues esa es mi continuación de DA2027 que de momento solo vive en mi cabeza pero espero poder escribir algún día.

Más que nada esto es relevante por la creo que inesperada pareja que se va a dar en este fic. Aquí no explicaré ni como surgió ni nada de eso, porque eso sucederá en el fic que todavía no existe DA2032. No obstante, no creo que sea demasiado inconveniente que esa historia todavía no esté escrita para poder leer, disfrutar y entender esta. De todas formas, todas las dudas que os surjan me las podéis preguntar y si deseáis spoilers de la historia que sucederá en 2032 para sumergiros mejor en mi universo también os los daré (no todos claro, sino perdería la emoción XD)

Nada más, queda claro que es fic futurista con Aiko Ishida como protagonista ¿verdad? XD

Otra cosa más y es a quien voy a dedicar este fic, que no es a otra que a una escritora muy admirada por todos en esta página como es **CieloCriss**. Te lo dedico porque nadie quiere a los fics futuristas tanto como tú, ni a hecho por este género tanto como tú, ni me ha inspirado tanto como tú. Si antes me gustaban, gracias a ti ya adoro los fics futuristas y mis niños tendrán vida más allá del 2027. Bueno, espero que te guste, ¡que os guste a todos!

**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, aunque la mayoría de los personajes de este fic sí, por lo menos el nombre y la personalidad XD.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>TRADICIÓN<strong>

Sin apenas fuerzas en el cuerpo pero logró levantarse de la cama. Había pasado el día entero en ella y ya no lo aguantaba más, era superior a sus fuerzas. Siempre había sido una persona activa y emprendedora y esto de que por un maldito catarro invernal no pudiese hacer nada le ponía de los nervios, más teniendo en cuenta el día que era mañana, San Valentín, y que por supuesto, ni había comprado chocolates, ni los había hecho.

Era imperdonable que esto sucediese. Ella era la portadora del amor y llevaba regalándole chocolate al portador de la amistad desde los catorce años, era su tradición. Por eso, aunque le costase la poca salud que le quedaba, iba a salir de esa cama, iba a quitarse esa bata, bajar por esas escaleras y salir a comprar los ingredientes para otorgarle a su amado, como cada año, un rico chocolate hecho de amor.

Porque ese era la clase de chocolates que Sora Takenouchi siempre hacía; más amargo, más dulce, con más leche, con menos, o con almendra y avellanas, pero siempre con amor, por algo era su máxima característica.

Se miró al espejo, viéndose absolutamente demacrada y enfadándose por eso con su marido que había estado todo el día diciéndole lo guapa que estaba. Odiaba que le mintiese, ¿tan difícil hubiese sido decirle que se parecía a un payaso constipado? Negó rápidamente aterrada. No, payasos no. Todo menos payasos.

Sin darle más importancia a esto, se recogió el pelo pastoso, consecuencia de la tremenda sudada por estar en cama y con fiebre, en una coleta desaliñada, se puso un chándal cualquiera, ya que no tenía ni ganas, ni energías para tratar de arreglarse un poco y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiró hondamente antes de abrirla, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de salir de la prisión, o suplicante a sus centinelas, o corriendo para dejarlos atrás. En su estado, si optaba por la segunda opción lo más probable era que acabase rodando escaleras abajo. No obstante, no tenía alternativa, sino, como llevaba pasando todo el día, Piyomon y Gabumon no la dejarían pisar el pasillo.

Abrió cuidadosamente y sonrió por comprobar que sus guardianes habían desaparecido. Con optimismo salió sigilosamente y entonces fue consciente de su error al sentir un montón de plumas rosas en su pierna.

-¡Alto!.- exclamó Piyomon con seriedad.

La pelirroja se desesperó.

-Piyomon estoy bien, tengo que salir.

-No es posible.- respondió un digimon al otro lado.- las indicaciones de Yamato son claras, nada de salir de la habitación y esto no es la habitación.- explicó Gabumon haciéndose el sabio, mientras empujaba de las piernas a la pelirroja.

Estaba tan débil por los días postrada en cama que a punto estuvo de desequilibrarse.

-Pero estoy bien, Yamato no tiene ni idea.- trató de persuadir la pelirroja.

Los digimons se miraron un segundo como si deliberasen esas palabras y finalmente negaron.

-Pues siempre le decías a tu madre que Yamato te cuida mejor que nadie.- dijo la digimon, recordando la adolescencia de su amiga.

-¡Era para que me dejase quedarme hasta tarde con él!.- protestó la diseñadora.- pero reconozcámoslo, Yamato siempre ha sido un exagerado.

-Eso es cierto.- le dio la razón Gabumon, Sora perfiló una sonrisa que desapareció en el momento que el digimon la volvió a empujar.- pero lo tendrás que hablar con él, nosotros obedecemos ordenes.

Sora dio un gruñido rabiosa, pero no se rindió tan fácilmente, porque evocando sus tiempos de futbolista puso en práctica uno de sus regatees maestros, con los que siempre dejaba sentados a media docena de rivales, y así fue como esquivó las garras de Gabumon y las plumas de Piyomon.

-¡Si queréis detenerme tendréis que atacarme!.- advirtió, ya corriendo por el pasillo.

Y la que tuvo que golpear a Gabumon fue Piyomon cuando este preparaba sin ningún miramiento su "mini-fuego".

La portadora del amor sonrió con triunfalismo por esta pequeña victoria. Ya veía las escaleras cerca y por tanto la salida de la almena, cuando esta vez fue retenida por una mano. Nada más reconocer esa morena piel la mujer apretó los dientes con furia y le echó una mirada mortal.

-Yuujou Ishida Takenouchi suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres estar castigado lo que te queda de vida.

No solía ser una madre demasiado dura, mucho menos con su modoso varoncito, pero estaba harta de que todos la tratasen como una enferma terminal, y sobre todo, estaba harta de no poder salir de esa dichosa habitación.

Ese tono y esa mirada asustó de sobremanera al muchachito de once años, que soltó de inmediato el brazo de su mamá, pero todavía no le dejó avanzar interponiéndose en su camino.

-Papi ha dicho que estás mala y que te tenemos que cuidar.- dijo Yuujou, mirándola de forma desvalida y también con preocupación.

Pese a su notable enfado y que ya empezaba a ver borroso consecuencia de su alta fiebre, la mujer apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hombrecito enternecida.

-Cariño, eso está muy bien, pero ya eres mayor para saber quien manda en esta casa y esa soy yo.- finalizó con severidad, perdiendo cualquier rastro de amabilidad. Luego se reincorporó.- así que apártate de mi camino ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza apurado. Nunca había desobedecido a su madre, por lo menos no de forma consciente, pero esta vez pensó que era su padre el que tenía razón, más al mirarle la cara con detenimiento: ojos irritados, mejillas rojas, moquillos goteando de la nariz, sudaba a chorros y jadeaba como un caballo a punto de desplomarse.

Cerró los ojos e intentó mantenerse firme, a fin de cuentas era un Ishida-Takenouchi, por lo que ya iba siendo hora de que mostrase algo del carácter de sus padres.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras.

Sora alucinó como nunca, provocando que el pobre Yuujou se sintiese mucho más pequeñito de lo que era, ya que a su edad de once años aún no había dado un gran estirón y seguía siendo uno de los más bajitos de su clase. Pues bien, la mirada de su madre ya le hizo sentirse como un liliputiense, o peor, como un bebé en pañales.

-¡El bebé de Yuujou tiene razón!

El niño gruñó y pataleó mirando a la dueña de esa voz con furia, su madre masculló al cielo volteándose a su nuevo obstáculo para su libertad.

Con un antifaz que dejaba visible su mirada azul intimidante y determinante y la bata de la guardería atada al cuello haciendo de capa, la pequeña justiciera de cinco años, Tsukino Ishida, había hecho su aparición.

-Cariño, ¿tú también?.- se desesperó Sora.

-Yo velo por la seguridad del mundo mamá y lo más seguro para ti es que estés en la cama.- anunció, llevándose las manos a las caderas y mirando el horizonte en una pose altamente heroíca.

Pero entonces, al igual que siempre que se está ante un héroe, un rayo de esperanza invadió a la enferma. Puede que con el hasta hoy por lo menos maleable Yuujou, esta batalla la tuviese perdida, por eso trataría usar su psicología con su enérgica niña.

-Tsuki-chan, ¿y acaso no es injusto no poder salir de mi habitación en todo el día?.- suplicó desesperada.

La mirada de determinación de Tsukino fue siendo sustituida por una de confusión, ¿cuál era en verdad la misión de un héroe?, ¿custodiar enfermos o salvarlos de su prisión?

-Estoy en una cárcel, yo solo quiero libertad, ¿es que el mundo no tiene derecho a la libertad?.- terminó Takenouchi dramatizando en exceso. El discurso caló por completo en su hija pelirroja.

-¡Yo lucho por la libertad!.- exclamó con decisión.- ¡no soy carcelera!

Yuujou tragó saliva temeroso viendo la que se le venía encima, y Sora, completamente radiante por su victoria no dudó en seguirle el juego y animarla todavía más.

-Eso es, sabía que me comprenderías, porque somos iguales cariño.

-¡Sí!.- aseguró cerrando los puños la nena.- huye mamá, ¡lucha por tu libertad!

Dicho esto se arrojó como una energúmena contra su hermano mayor, con tanta fuerza que lo derribó. A Sora le sorprendió esa acción, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención porque por fin, el camino se veía despejado y su misión más cerca de cumplirse.

Trotó por las escaleras como una posesa, aunque tuvo un preocupante ataque de tos a mitad de ellas que le hizo retorcerse, sintiendo que los pulmones le iban a salir por las fosas nasales, pero aun así, logró llegar al piso de abajo donde la puerta estaba a escasos metros.

Entonces, una nueva presencia la perturbó.

-Mamá, ¿no se supone que estás mala?

Agarrada todavía al pasamanos de la escalera, la mujer se encorvó un poco empezando a tiritar, pero tuvo fuerzas para dirigir la mirada a esa esbelta chica de quince años.

-Estoy bien Ai-chan, no te preocupes.

Sonaría más convincente si conforme lo dijese no hubiese estado a punto de caer al suelo, menos mal que su primogénita la sostuvo.

-Mamá, estás ardiendo. Anda, deja de hacer el tonto y vete a la cama.

La diseñadora quedó cautivada por la siempre misteriosa mirada de su hija. Una mirada que cada vez se parecía más a la de su Yamato. Le acarició el cabello, con ese look moderno en un corte desfilado que llevaba, para terminar tocándole la mejilla y dibujando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tengo que hacer los chocolates para tu padre, es tradición.

-No creo que a papá le sienten demasiado bien esos chocolates si para hacerlos te enfermas más.- razonó la muchacha, pasando el brazo de su madre por su cuello para que se apoyase en el inminente regreso a su dormitorio.

Tantas aventuras para conseguir salir de su cárcel y unas palabras de su hija mayor y se rendía.

-Tu padre es un exagerado, ya lo sabes.- susurró la madre sin apenas fuerzas.

-Pero nadie te cuida mejor que papá.- argumentó la adolescente con una sonrisa.

Sora se contagió de su sonrisa, mientras sin ser todavía demasiado consciente ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Eres igual que tu padre.- dijo la mujer, sintiéndose profundamente orgullosa de su hija mayor.

La rubia le dedicó una forzada sonrisa que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida para su madre, pero gracias al providencial ataque de tos que tuvo, Aiko se libró de las preguntas de esta. No era buena escondiendo cosas, menos a una persona tan intuitiva con los sentimientos de los demás como era Sora.

...

Desde que se había ido a la cama su vista estaba fija en el techo, desviándola de vez en cuando a su Tablet virtual donde mientras escribía unas notas musicales, miraba la esquina inferior para comprobar si tenía un nuevo mensaje. Suspiró concentrándose de nuevo en el techo. Hoy no estaba muy comunicativo y eso no le gustaba, ya que él siempre hablaba por la noche, sobretodo con ella.

Arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación y alzó el tronco al escuchar un nuevo ataque de tos en la habitación de enfrente. Era tan fuerte, que podría haber despertado a todo el barrio. Miró indignada como a sus pies ni Garu, ni Yokomon se inmutaban.

Pero el ataque de tos esta vez estaba siendo demasiado persistente y eso terminó de preocupar a la rubia que apagó la pantalla virtual y salió de entre las sábanas.

Cuado abrió la puerta de su habitación su primera reacción fue retroceder apurada al ver a su progenitor frente a ella.

Llevaba un vaso en el que seguramente habría un remedio casero para esa incesante tos, o por lo menos, olía tan mal como esas infusiones que le daba su abuela cuando se ponía mala de pequeña. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, a punto de girarlo, pero se detuvo al percibir la puerta de su primogénita abrirse.

Le dedicó su sonrisa amorosa de siempre y a Aiko le costó devolvérsela, pero lo logró.

-¿Qué haces levantada?.- susurró el padre.

La niña agitó la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

-Nada, ¿mamá está bien?

Yamato dirigió un segundo la vista al vaso que llevaba en el que depositaba todas sus esperanzas para calmarle la tos esta noche y que por fin pudiese descansar tranquila.

-No te preocupes, seguro que esto funciona.

-Ajá.

Los ojos de Aiko se desviaron por ningún lugar en concreto, el único requisito era que no estuviesen puestos en su padre. Por un momento notó la penetrante mirada de este y el nerviosismo se hizo más patente en ella. No pudo ver el gesto examinador que le hacía Ishida pero sí lo imaginó a la perfección, lo conocía demasiado bien, sin embargo, hoy Yamato no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en su hija.

-Buenas noches cielito, que descanses.- escuchó, acompañado del chirriar de la puerta al abrirse.

A penas tuvo tiempo de alzar la cabeza y corresponderle con un gesto. Seguidamente cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza contra su puerta y suspiró.

Todo era más fácil cuando tenía cinco años, diez, o sin ir tan lejos un año menos, cuando aún no había discutido nunca con él, ni existía nada en el mundo capaz de distanciarlos.

Antes de que se hubiese enamorado por primera vez.

Algunos decían que no fue el momento adecuado, otros que no era la persona idónea, pero la cuestión era que prácticamente nadie de los que conocía comprendió su enamoramiento y era por eso que no había revelado a casi nadie, mucho menos a sus padres, que seguía viéndolo. Desde entonces, aunque trataba de seguir conservando una relación normal con ellos, era consciente de que no sabía mentir y por eso prefería evitarlos.

Regresó a la oscuridad de su habitación donde unos cómicos ojos verdes brillaban de forma mágica.

-Yokomon, ¿por fin te has despertado?

El digimon estiró sus, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, pequeñas patitas, mientras cabeceaba en el lomo del tranquilo perro de once años.

-Me despierto siempre que no estás.- dijo la digimon, dibujando la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la cama dejando que el digimon reptase hasta sus brazos. Estaba demasiado somnoliento.

-Puedes dormir tranquila, todo está bien.- sosegó la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos con su original pelo.

El digimon se fue relajando, cerró los ojitos y sonrió mimoso.

-¿Vas a hacer chocolates, Aiko?.- preguntó en un bostezo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- respondió Ishida, claramente a la defensiva.

-Porque mamá está mala y papá no le va a dejar hacer nada y alguien tendrá que seguir con la tradición, ¿no?.- supuso el digimon antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Las palabras penetraron en la joven al momento, tanto que no supo que responder y cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, los fuertes suspiros de Yokomon delataban que estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Con cariño lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo depositó al lado del perrito, que era donde últimamente a Yokomon más le gustaba estar. Igual, sin que ella se diese cuenta ni pudiese entenderlo, se comunicaba de alguna manera con él y se habían hechos grandes amigos. Tampoco era momento de pensar en los lazos telepáticos que los animales y los digimons pudiesen tener.

Iba a meterse también entre las sábanas y para ello recogió el diminuto soporte de su Tablet, que estaba arrojado de malas maneras sobre la cama, y al tenerlo entre sus manos, volvió a quedar pensativa por las palabras de Yokomon.

"Ni en un millón de años haré eso para nadie", esa había sido su frase desde que tenía uso de razón cuando le preguntaban a quién iba a regalar chocolates aquel año. Entonces era por su rebeldía y por su completa seguridad de que jamás se enamoraría de un chico.

"Que me lo haga él a mí", esa había sido su frase en sus últimos años, cuando ya se empezaba a fijar en chicos y sabía que algún día podía existir la posibilidad de que se llegase a enamorar. Ahí ya, solo le quedaba su rebeldía.

Escuchó un nuevo ataque de tos, que esta vez se calmó más rápido y pensó en que, por lo que más estaría sufriendo su madre hoy no sería por ese martirizante catarro, sino por el hecho de saber que no podría seguir con la tradición de regalar sus chocolates a la persona correspondiente. De eso no había duda, conocía demasiado a su madre para saber que se preocuparía antes por estas nimiedades que por su propia salud.

Le parecía estúpido y jamás lo entendería, incluso ahora que estaba enamorada y tenía una supuesta relación, ni se había planteado por ningún momento hacer chocolates.

Torció el morro pensativa porque eso tampoco tenía mucho mérito, ya que el chico en cuestión tampoco se los pediría y estaba segura que tampoco se alegraría de recibirlos, ni se decepcionaría por no hacérselos, de hecho jamás sabría lo que sentiría en ese momento o si llegaría a sentir algo. Él era así y aunque a nadie le gustaba que fuese así, a ella sí, y le gustaba comprenderlo.

Volvió en sí cuando la Tablet mostró de nuevo la pantalla virtual que iluminaba prácticamente toda la habitación. La chica la sacudió un poco molesta pensando que algún día de estos se la tendría que llevar a su amigo Osamu para que le echase un vistazo, ya que últimamente hacía lo que le daba la gana. No obstante, no llegó a apagarla por ver el anuncio que aparecía en ese momento "Haz chocolate en San Valentín".

Era como si los astros se hubiesen alienado en una sola dirección que indicaba a ella, la portadora del amor, la que a pesar de que todas estas cosas le pareciesen tonterías, estaba destinada a recoger el legado de su madre, la que debería continuar con la tradición.

Cerró los ojos y se detestó por ser tan sentimental y sobretodo por tener tanta debilidad por sus padres.

-Al diablo.- bufó, saliendo de la habitación con el aparato en la mano, mientras entraba en ese providencial anuncio.

Y ahí empezó su angustia al ver tan cantidad de recetas para unos simples chocolates y a cual parecía más complicada. Aunque tampoco había que extrañarse ya que, así como era capaz de tocar a la perfección la pieza más endiablada de piano, Aiko Ishida era una negada total en la cocina. No obstante, ni aunque la receta estuviese en ruso haría que se detuviese, por fin estaba decidida a por primera vez en su vida hacer esos estúpidos chocolates, pero por supuesto, no hacía falta que nadie se enterase.

...

-¡Ey!, más despacio, ¿Qué has dicho después de sacar una cazuela?, ¡por qué tus chocolates ya están derretidos!, ¿y donde demonios se guardan las cazuelas en esta casa?.- se desesperaba la agotada rubia incapaz de seguir el tutorial que marcaba esa amable señora en la pantalla de su Tablet.

Pegó un gruñido mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas y miraba como en segundos esos chocolates con forma de corazoncito ya estaban perfectamente terminados.

-Eso no lo has hecho tú, vieja.- masculló completamente desquiciada apagando la pantalla y arrojando el pequeño soporte contra la mesa.

Si quería hacer unos chocolates, los tendría que hacer sin ningún tipo de ayuda, claro que teniendo en cuenta que en media hora en la cocina lo único que había conseguido hacer era ponerse el delantal, lo más seguro era que le pillaría el amanecer con las manos en la masa, nunca mejor dicho.

Con tal de que solo el sol la encontrase en estas condiciones y no su familia, era feliz.

-¿Qué haces?

Justo al escuchar su voz echó una maldición. Realmente hoy el cosmos se lo estaba pasando en grande con ella.

-¿Qué haces tú levantado?, no es hora para que un niño como tú esté levantado, además mañana tienes clase, ¿dónde demonios están las cazuelas?, ¡y a la cama ahora mismo sin rechistar!.- despotricó rápidamente Aiko, dejando a su hermanito un poco asustado, más que nada porque no había entendido ni la mitad.

El pelirrojo torció la cabeza para poder observar la encimera que Aiko se concienciaba en tapar y al segundo hizo un gesto de extrañeza y asombro.

-¿Estás haciendo chocolates?

La rubia tragó saliva incómoda.

-Puede, no sé, tal vez, ¿Qué tal el partido?

Viendo la sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara de su hermano menor, Aiko no solo entendió que su evasiva respuesta no había dado ningún resultado, sino que se le iba a acoplar durante toda la noche, para según él, ayudarle a hacer sus chocolates.

-Que graciosa, nunca pensé que llegaría este día.- comentó, mientras sacaba la dichosa cazuela alucinando a la chica, que juraría que había mirado cien veces en ese armario.- ya eres como mamá.- finalizó el compañero de Tsunomon con orgullo.

Aunque en cierta manera le halagó esa comparación, Aiko solo se limitó a bufar sin demasiado entusiasmo y voltearse para concentrarse de nuevo en su odisea.

-¿Y para quién van a ser?.- preguntó el pequeño asomándose tanto que casi mete la nariz en el chocolate.

-Para nadie.- contestó Aiko sin muchas ganas, al mismo tiempo que le pringaba la nariz para que se apartase.- ¿no te ibas a la cama?

El hombrecito de la casa supo al momento que ni en un millón de años Aiko le confesaría el destinatario de ese presente, así que decidió tomar asiento para poder realizar lo que le había llevado a la cocina a esas horas: pedirle consejo a su hermana mayor.

-En realidad quería hablar contigo.- suplicó.

Ella lo miró un poco de reojo y sonrió. Debía reconocer que su hermano resultaba irresistible, sobretodo cuando miraba con esa carita de cachorrito desvalido, simplemente era imposible negarle algo.

-Te escucho.- dijo sin volverse.

-Es que… estoy nervioso.

-Mamá se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, solo es un catarro.- interrumpió la rubia, pensando cual podría ser el motivo de preocupación de su consanguíneo.

Rápidamente negó.

-No es eso, es sobre mañana.- Aiko volvió un poco la cabeza expectante.- si pones el fuego tan fuerte se te va a quemar en vez de derretir.- avisó Yuujou, desconcertando a la muchacha que apresuró, sin saber muy bien porque ya que las habilidades de Yuujou en la cocina eran más escasas que las suyas, a hacerle caso.

-Bueno, ¿qué me ibas a decir?, ¿qué pasa mañana?.- retomó el tema la compañera de Yokomon, volteándose del todo para estar frente a él.

-Es que…- Yuujou entrelazo sus manos y empezó a juguetear con ellas en señal de nerviosismo.- es que… he oído rumores

Automáticamente Aiko se puso en guardia. Los rumores siempre eran los enemigos de las personas que guardaban secretos, como era su caso.

-¿Qué rumores?

-En el cole…

-¿Sobre mí?.- preguntó ya sin ningún rastro de sutileza.

-¿Eh?.- se extraño el pelirrojo.- ¿mis compis te conocen?.- cuestionó con inocencia.

Y Aiko, tras suspirar de alivio, negó sintiéndose idiota, ¿cómo iban a existir rumores sobre ella en la primaria?

-Olvídalo. Venga dime que quieres, que quiero terminar esto pronto.

El chico, que ahora jugueteaba con un trapo, lo dejó sobre la mesa, lo volvió a coger, así un par de veces, hasta que finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a su hermana. La rubia miró todos sus gestos cada vez más perpleja, ya que nunca había visto a Yuujou tan nervioso, aunque también era verdad que nunca había tenido un problema de verdad. Al tenerlo cerca penetró con su mirada en sus infantiles ojitos y le hizo un gesto para que empezase.

-Vale, está bien, pero no te rías, ni te enfades…

-¡Yuujou!.- exclamó ella, harta de los rodeos del chico.

El grito sobresaltó al futbolista que empezó a narrar su historia del tirón.

-Le gusto a una chica y me va hacer chocolates, pero a mí no me gusta nada de nada, es maja y eso, pero no me gusta ni quiero que sea mi novia, en realidad no quiero tener novia hasta dentro de tres años como hicieron papá y mamá, y entonces no sé que hacer, porque si lo acepto igual me convierto en su novio, pero si no lo acepto igual pierdo mi única oportunidad y dentro de tres años no encuentro a una chica como mamá y moriré solo. No quiero morir solo Ai-chan.- terminó con verdadero apuro.

La rubia, un tanto alucinada, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa, pero lo consiguió. Pidió un minuto con el dedo a Yuujou para que le diese tiempo a analizar lo escuchado y cuando creyó que ya lo tenía todo en orden, habló:

-Un consejo Yuujou, relájate, no ahora, sino en general, en tu vida, otra cosa, todos morimos solos, a no ser que te metas en una de esas sectas que hacen suicidios colectivos, pero te mataría antes de permitirlo así que, seguirías muriendo solo.- el pequeño Ishida ya pataleaba como un bebé. Su hermana se lo estaba tomando a risa y eso no le gustaba y Aiko estalló a carcajadas sin poder aguantar más.- en serio hermano, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-¡Pues que me ayudes!.- exigió él enfadándose.

La chica no pudo resistirse a estirarle de los mofletitos por ver esa cara de enfado tan adorable.

-Hermanito, eres tan mono.

-No me trates como a un bebé.- replicó él fingiendo molestia, porque no podía evitarlo, le encantaba que las chicas de la casa le hiciesen mimitos.- mañana podría ser un hombre comprometido y tú te lo tomas a broma.

Ishida mayor se mordió el labio inferior divertida y se apartó por fin de él.

-Oye, no sé que decirte.

-¡Eres mi hermana mayor!, ¡tienes que tener consejos para darme!.- proclamó el jovencito con contundencia.

-Yo no sé dar consejos sentimentales.- se defendió Aiko, empezándose a agobiar.- pídeme que te ayude con las fracciones, a tocar la guitarra, pero no me pidas consejos amorosos, por favor.

-¿No tienes el emblema del amor?

La adolescente, que ya estaba inmersa en su cazuela, desvió la vista al techo y murmuró algo que por supuesto Yuujou no entendió, y mejor que no lo entendiese ya que lo más probable era que hubiese maldecido su bocota.

Resopló fuertemente, aparcó la cuchara a un lado y regresó la vista a su hermano.

-Bien, pues si no te gusta pasa de ella, te aseguro que no va a ser ni la primera, ni la última chica que babee por ti, así que no te tienes que preocupar por perder esta oportunidad.

El niño bajó la mirada apurado.

-Pero no quiero hacerle daño.

Y ese simple gesto conmovió a la portadora del amor, que tomó al momento la pequeña mano de su hermanito entre las suyas.

-En ese caso, acéptalos y explícale que de momento no puedes ofrecerle nada más que tu amistad.

Los ojitos rubís de Yuujou mostraron una gran ilusión, eso sonaba muy caballeroso.

-¿Funcionará?

-Por supuesto.- aseguró la rubia con convencimiento.- a no ser que sea un completo idiota que piense que estáis predestinados a estar juntos y te siga acosando hasta el fin de tus días.- dijo más para ella misma que para el chico, recordando el punto en el que estaba la relación con su mejor amigo.

Yuujou ya se estaba volviendo a traumatizar por ese discurso, pero al ver la expresión de furia de su hermana, entendió que estaba en otro mundo y que no iba con él.

Cuando volvió en sí, la compañera de Yokomon, satisfecha por creer que había solventado más o menos bien este momento de hermana mayor, ya se disponía a despachar al niño para poder seguir con su trabajo, cuando como un ente sin vida, una pequeña pelirroja, arrastrando su peluche de "Lobezno", hizo su aparición.

Sus hermanos se miraron estupefactos contemplando sus movimientos los cuales parecían robotizados. Olisqueaba el aire sin apenas abrir los ojos hasta que estiró la nariz a la cazuela que desprendía ese aroma a chocolate. Como si estuviese programada arrastró una banqueta hasta la encimera, se subió en ella para poder llegar a su objetivo y sin más miramientos metió el dedo en el chocolate y empezó a saborearlo.

Yuujou se encogió un poco temeroso, a su juicio, su hermanita pequeña todavía podía ser un espectro, en cambio Aiko no dio crédito a lo que veía.

-¿A que al final sí va a ser hija de titoichi?.- cuestionó con incredulidad. Ese apetito por lo menos, no era demasiado Ishida.

En ese momento abrió sus ojos celestes, esos sí, enteramente Ishida (Takaishis para ser más exactos) y sonrió mostrando su boca achocolatada a sus hermanos.

-El chocolate es bueno.- aseguró como si fuese la verdad absoluta del universo.

Antes de que metiese la cabeza en la olla y se quemase, Aiko logró reaccionar tomándola en brazos y depositándola sobre una silla. La niña iba a refunfuñar, pero anticipándose a ella, la rubia le sirvió un poco de ese chocolate a medio derretir en un bol que hizo las delicias de la somnolienta Tsukino.

-Tú que haces despierta, deberías estar en la cama, ¿no ves que estábamos hablando de cosas de adultos?.- regañó Yuujou.

La niña paró de comer un segundo para fulminar a su consanguíneo con la mirada.

-Eres un bebé, molestas a mi hermana con tus cosas de bebé.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al instante y como de costumbre pataleó en busca de su hermana mayor.

-Ai-chan dile que no soy un bebé y que no te molesto.

-Pues claro que no me molestas Yuu-chan.- consoló la comprensiva adolescente, frotándole la cabecita como si fuese un bebé.- Tsuki-chan no hagas rabiar a nuestro hermanito.

La benjamina de la casa señaló al niño con la cuchara, con tanta efusividad que salió volando un poco de chocolate.

-La culpa es suya que siempre me quiere dar ordenes para hacerse el mayor, ¡bebé!.- exclamó haciéndole la burla.

-Yo soy mayor y si quiero mañana podría tener hasta novia.- manifestó alzando la barbilla con superioridad.

Tsukino lo miró con desinterés, concentrándose nuevamente en su chocolate.

-Pues si el bebé de Yuujou puede tener novia, yo también tendré novio.

Aiko se llevó la mano a la boca aguantándose la risa, todo hacía indicar que se iba a divertir con la próxima conversación, por el contrario, Yuujou, con una mueca de disgusto negó con rotundidad. Era el mini hombre de la casa y como tal, no permitiría que sus chicas tuviesen un novio cualquiera.

-Tú no puedes tener novio.- sentenció.

-Sí puedo.- rebatió la pelirroja empezándose a enfadar.

-¿Y quién quieres que sea?

El varón Ishida miró a su hermana mayor con desaprobación, encima le animaba en vez de recriminar su precoz actitud.

Tsukino se llevó la cuchara a la barbilla pensativa, no había pensado en eso.

-¿Qué tal Yoshi Ichijouji?.- cuestionó Aiko con alegría.- es tan gracioso y "cool" cuando se pone esas gafas de sol.

La pelirroja gruñó, mientras clavaba la cuchara en el chocolate como si estuviese matando a alguien, sin saberlo, Aiko había abierto la caja de los truenos.

-Nunca.- musitó la más pequeña con rabia.- Yoshi es mi archienemigo número uno.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, observando la expresión de furia de su hermanita cada vez más divertida. Desconocía que se llevasen tan mal.

-Además.- captó su atención Yuujou.- Yoshi no puede ser su novio, es mayor que ella.

-¿Y qué que sea mayor que ella?.- saltó Aiko, sin poder controlarse.

Al portador de la esperanza le sorprendió un poco esa reacción.

-Pues que es mayor y no puede salir con un chico mayor, mira mamá y papá, son de la misma edad, tiene que salir con un chico de la misma edad.- explicó con sabiduría. Para él, la pareja perfecta eran sus padres y todo lo que no se hiciese como hicieron ellos estaría condenado al fracaso.

Tratando de calmar su estado nervioso, el cual era de lo más delatador, la primogénita bufó.

-Tonterías.

Yuujou percibió la tensión de su hermana pero no logró descifrar a que se debía, y de nuevo Tsukino captó sus atenciones.

-¡Ya sé!.- exclamó con efusividad.- Tenma es mi novio, ¿puede ser Tenma mi novio?

-¿Tenma Izumi?.- interrogó, en su papel de hermano mayor ultra protector el pelirrojo. La niña asintió.- no puede ser tu novio.

-¿Por qué?.- reclamó la nena cada vez más alterada.

-Porque no hacéis cosas de novios.- Tsukino se mostró receptiva, a fin de cuentas, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era tener un novio y que tenía que hacer con él.- a ver, ¿Cuántas veces habéis ido al cine juntos?

La compañera de Moonmon arrugó las cejas como intentando recordar.

-Una vez vimos una peli en el cine de verano al aire libre.- confirmó satisfecha. En su imaginación, ya era la novia perfecta.

-Eso no basta.- prosiguió Yuujou, haciendo que la niña volviese a fruncir el ceño, ya se estaba hartando de las preguntas de su hermano.- ¿Cuántas veces habéis ido agarrados de la mano?

La chica se masajeó las sienes tratando de hacer memoria.

-¡Ya sé!.- exclamó tan alegremente que se levantó.- una vez me caí jugando a pillar y le agarré del jersey para levantarme, ¿eso cuenta?

-No.- dijo contundentemente el chico, ya enfadando considerablemente a su hermana.- por último, ¿Cuántos besos os habéis dado?

-¿Con la boca?.- preguntó Tsukino asqueada.

-Claro.

-Argh, que con eso se come, que asco, ya no quiero tener novio nunca.- manifestó la nena cruzándose de brazos algo decepcionada.

Yuujou dibujó una enorme sonrisa triunfal. Buscó con la cabeza a Aiko esperando encontrar su aprobación y hasta felicitación, por eso le extrañó verla ausente, con la mirada perdida y hasta triste.

-Pues tampoco todos los novios tienen porque hacer esas cosas.- murmuraba con desanimo y eso fue lo necesario para que el pelirrojo abriese los ojos al máximo, imaginándose lo peor.

-Ai-chan…

Para bien o para mal, fue interrumpido por Tsukino, que inmersa nuevamente en su chocolate, se había perdido entre sus recuerdos.

-Una vez Taisuke quiso que fuese su novia.

-Eso no me gusta.- negó el pelirrojo angustiado. Se le empezaba a acumular el trabajo.

Al menos, conociendo lo divertidas que solían ser las anécdotas de su hermana pequeña, Aiko le volvió a prestar atención con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasó?.- invitó a seguir la rubia.

-Pues que me dijo que para que fuese su novia le tenía que enseñar las bragas.- contó como si tal cosa.

Ishida mayor mostró un poco de preocupación y el mediano ya negaba totalmente cardíaco. En eso, era igual que su padre.

-Definitivamente no me gusta.

-¿Y qué hiciste?.- preguntó la compañera de Yokomon por si tenía que pegarle un tortazo a ese pervertido de Motomiya la próxima vez que lo viese.

Tsukino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pues le pegué un puñetazo.- narró, como si fuese la reacción más normal del mundo.

Sus hermanos mayores respiraron aliviados al escucharlo. Su pequeña podía defenderse sola.

-Eso me gusta más.- dijo Yuujou.

Aiko le frotó de la cabeza con orgullo.

-Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte hermanita, ya eres una verdadera Ishida Takenouchi.

La pelirroja sonrió encantada.

-Desde entonces el muy tonto me odia y quiere que solo Akari sea su novia, aunque no le pide que le enseñe las bragas, porque dice que está enamorado y que Akari es una señorita. Creo que aprendió la lección.- finalizó la pequeña su narración, sintiendo que había hecho un bien a la humanidad.

-Es que no se le puede pedir a una chica eso, es la chica la que debe ofrecerlo cuando lo desea, ¿a qué sí Ai-chan?.- preguntó Yuujou buscando la aprobación de la mayor.

La respuesta de ella vino en forma de carcajada. Ese par de enanos eran un verdadero encanto, sobretodo por verles con las ideas tan firmes y claras respecto a temas en los cuales no tenían ninguna experiencia. Y lo mejor era que se lo tomaban todo tan apecho que hasta pasear al perro parecía un asunto de vida o muerte si lo contaban ellos.

Con ese bienestar que le proporcionaban las infantiles batallitas de sus hermanitos, Aiko desvió la vista por la cocina, alarmándose por completo al ver el reloj: ¡era altas horas de la madrugada y sus hermanitos estaban haciendo el tonto cuando mañana había clase!, y lo peor, ¡todavía no había preparado el estúpido chocolate!

-Venga, se acabó.- se puso en pie, estirando del brazo a Yuujou.- deberíais estar dormidos, si papá o mamá os encuentran levantados os matan y también a mí por permitirlo, así que a la cama.

-Yo quiero terminar mi chocolate.- excusó la más pequeña abarcando por completo su bol.

La rubia suspiró y si pensaba que no podían estropearse más las cosas estaba en un error. El mundo se le vino encima cuando el dichoso Tablet mostró la pantalla y Yuujou lo cogió.

"¿Estás despierta?"

Eso era lo que ponía.

-¿Quién te escribe a estas horas?

Todo pasó muy rápido, el corazón de Aiko latió a velocidad endemoniada tratando de arrebatarle el aparato a Yuujou, pero ya era tarde, lo había visto.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡sigues con él!

-¡No grites!.- masculló colérica la rubia, apagando por fin el chisme.

-No puedes salir con él, papá te prohibió salir con él.- encaró Yuujou, como si su hermana no conociese esa información.

-No hables de cosas que no entiendes.- recriminó Aiko, cada vez más enfadada.- ¡no te metas en mi vida niño!

Era una hermana permisiva y comprensiva, pero no dejaría que nadie tocase este tema y pusiese en peligro su relación.

El pelirrojo sintió un tremendo malestar y hasta ganas de llorar. Aiko nunca le miraba así, ni le hablaba de esa forma tan poco cariñosa, no le gustaba que su Aiko fuese así, y para él, solo había un culpable de su comportamiento: su novio.

-No puedes salir con él, no te conviene.- dijo tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

Aiko resoplaba y lo miraba de forma intimidatoria. Su reacción en este momento era completamente impredecible.

Se respiraba tanta tensión entre los hermanos que hasta Tsukino la sintió, mirándolos con un poco de temor, porque si bien ella siempre discutía con Yuujou y le hablaba mal, no le gustaba que eso pasase entre sus hermanos mayores. Además, nunca había visto a Aiko tan desquiciada, mucho menos con su querido Yuujou.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que sigue saliendo con Kibou, eso es lo que pasa.- contestó el chico como si esa criatura de cinco años pudiese hacerla entrar en razón. Era obvio que no, pero necesitaba explotar.

-Yuujou me estás hartando, cállate de una vez.- advirtió la rubia.

-¿Kibou?.- preguntó la niña confundida.

-¡Nuestro primo!

-¡Hala!

-¡Primastro!

-Lo ves, ya hablas como él.- acusó el pelirrojo decepcionado.

Aiko le apartó el dedo con el que le señalaba de muy malas maneras.

-No me hables así Yuujou, te lo advierto.

El compañero de Tsunomon dio unos pasos para atrás negando con la cabeza, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su hermana era lo que más quería en el mundo, la persona que tenía en un pedestal y no soportaba que le tratase así. La única vez que Aiko no había sido buena y cariñosa con él fue cuando, en la última batalla, tuvo esa caótica relación con Kibou, y se negaba a que eso se volviese a repetir.

-¿Y por qué papá no deja que Kibou-san sea tu novio?

Aiko se giró con brusquedad a esa inocente niña y a punto estuvo de gritarle también, pero en el último instante se mordió la lengua. A fin de cuentas, ella no tenía culpa de nada, ni tampoco debía comportarse de forma tan agresiva por este tema, sino, daría la razón a todos los que decían que Kibou no le convenía. Definitivamente debía cambiar de actitud, demostrar a su familia y al mundo si hacía falta, que su relación con Kibou podía ser maravillosa.

Respiró una gran bocanada de aire, contó hasta diez mentalmente y ya un poco más tranquila, se dirigió a su hermana amablemente.

-Porque papá no se ha molestado en conocerlo y tiene algunos prejuicios porque es mayor que yo y porque somos primos sin lazos sanguíneos.- recalcó, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Y porque cada cinco años se convierte en un demonio e intenta destruir el mundo.- añadió el muchacho con sobriedad.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua molesta.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, Kibou ya es un chico completamente normal y tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, o tercera.- explicó, tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a los presentes.

El pelirrojo evitó mirar a su hermana cuando esta se puso frente a él. Apenas la miró al sentir como le tomaba la mano con delicadeza. Deseaba mostrarse firme, no obstante, la mirada cariñosa que le obsequió Aiko ablandó su ya de por sí blandito corazón.

-Sé que solo te preocupas por mí hermanito, pero hay cosas en las que debes dejar a las personas elegir. Y Kibou es muy bueno, tú lo sabes.

El niño bajó la mirada y torció el morrito completamente derretido. Si de normal le costaba reprochar alguna cosa a su adorada hermana mayor, cuando le hablaba así le resultaba imposible. Hablaba igual que mamá.

-Sé que Kibou mola, cuando está bueno, ¿pero como te va a hacer feliz una relación a escondidas?

Ishida mayor sonrió con melancolía, ya que esa pregunta era la que se llevaba haciendo todos estos meses, no obstante, siempre se mostraba optimista ante el futuro.

-Eso es ahora que todo ha sido muy reciente, pero pronto papá aceptará a Kibou y no habrá que esconder nada.

-¿Y jugará al futbol conmigo?.- preguntó, esperanzado por tener por fin un "hermano" con el que jugar.

-Seguro que sí.- le revolvió la cabeza Aiko con entusiasmo.

El mediano de los hermanos esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Podrá ser de mi Liga de la Justicia Digital!.- exclamó Tsukino emocionada por ese extraño proyecto que tenía en mente.

-¿Tu qué?.- inquirió Yuujou desconcertado.

-¡Pues claro que sí!, le encantará.- aseguró la rubia creyéndose de verdad que eso algún día ocurrirá.

-¿Su Liga de qué?.- volvió a preguntar Yuujou esta vez a su hermana mayor.

Esta se encogió de hombros. Con los años ya había descubierto que lo mejor era seguirle el juego a todas las locuras de la pequeña de la casa.

-¡Ey!.- llamó la atención de sus cómplices Aiko.- pero para que eso pase, ahora debéis guardar el secreto muy bien, ¿entendido?

Miró a Tsukino que ya se estaba flipando haciendo posturitas heroícas mientras recitaba unas frases a cual más absurda sobre justicia mundial y esperanza de los justos.

-Tsuki-chan, ¿me has oído?, no puedes decírselo a nadie.- la niña paró mirando a su hermana con atención.- ¿me lo prometes por los doce santos dorados?

La pequeña se llevó las manos a la boca como si hubiese escuchado una blasfemia. Los santos dorados eran los máximos héroes mundiales para ella.

-Que Shakka de Virgo abra los ojos ahora mismo si digo algo.- afirmó con determinación.

Aiko se mostró conforme, dirigiéndose ahora al hombrecito de la casa.

-Y tú Yuu-chan, ¿me lo prometes por…

-No.- cortó el chico, asustando a la rubia.- no te lo prometo por nada, porque no hace falta. Eres la persona que más quiero y en la que más confío del mundo y nunca te haría daño.- dijo escondiéndose en el pecho su hermana como un bebecito, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas de emoción.

Ese inesperado discurso conmovió como nunca a la portadora del amor, que hasta se contagió de las lágrimas de su hermanito, mientras correspondía con mimo su abrazo.

-Gracias hermanito.- susurró, sintiendo ese maravilloso calor que solo podía otorgar el puro y desinteresado amor fraternal.

Tsukino miró la escena con un gesto raro, ya que una parte de ella que no lograba entender demasiado y que siempre solía dominar, hubiese deseado unirse a ese fraternal abrazo, pero otra parte más fuerte, que era por la que siempre se dejaba llevar, es la que le hizo negar con desagrado.

-Bebé.

-¡No soy un bebé!.- pataleó el muchacho con rabia.

Aiko rodó los ojos y solamente se limitó a hacer un gesto con el dedo, señalando una dirección.

-A la cama los dos, ¡ya!

Y ahí descubrió, que realmente, a la edad de quince años, Aiko Ishida se había convertido en su madre.

...

Fue una de las noches más surrealistas de su vida, pero al menos sentía que había avanzado en algo su relación, ya que había conseguido el visto bueno de sus hermanos y eso la hacía una relación menos prohibida. Cierto era que lo que pensasen dos manipulables mocosos de once y cinco años no era demasiado determinante, pero para Aiko era importante y le hacía pensar que estaba un poco más cerca al día en que pudiese disfrutar de esa vida perfecta, con su novio perfecto y con su familia perfecta.

Lo malo de estar haciendo chocolates casi hasta el amanecer era que al día siguiente pasó todas las clases dormitando, aunque tampoco le traumatizaba en exceso, ya que para Aiko Ishida solo había una hora en el día en la que valía la pena estar despierta, y era cuando se encontraba con él, una vez que el instituto había finalizado.

Caminó hasta llegar a esa librería que tan bien conocía. Hizo un poco de tiempo paseando por los alrededores, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y entró.

Paseó entre los pasillos fingiendo interés en alguno de los libros hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro.

Ese era el efecto que provocaba en ella siempre que lo veía. Era el efecto de su amor.

Llevaba el uniforme del instituto, eso sí, con una camiseta por encima donde ponía el nombre de la tienda. Más por costumbre que por necesidad, todavía conservaba esa melena que le tapaba por completo el cuello y que un día utilizó para esconder la marca de su destino. Con un montón de libros en la mano y subido al tercer peldaño de una pequeña escalera, se desesperaba tratando de encontrar hueco a esa remesa de libros que acababan de llegar.

Se acercó hasta él y miró hacia arriba, comprobando que no era consciente de su llegada.

Con diversión, agravó un poco el tono de su voz:

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar los libros del gran Takeru Takaishi?

Sin molestarse en mirarla, el joven contestó:

-En juvenil, piso de arriba, pasillo tres, o sino en best-sellers, pasillo primero.

Aiko se dejó hechizar por su misteriosa voz. A penas cambiaba nunca el tono, pero lo decía todo de una manera que a ella siempre le parecía de lo más melódica. La mayoría de la gente coincidía en que tenía una voz bonita y cautivadora. Lastima que la escuchasen tan poco.

-Bueno, creo que paso, los tengo todos firmados y dedicados en casa.- respondió la muchacha ya en su tono normal.

En ese momento, el joven la reconoció y miró un poco hacia abajo para verla. Su rostro serio no mostró cambio alguno, por lo menos a simple vista, aunque Aiko lo conocía tan bien o estaba tan enamorada, que creyó que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Sin apenas inmutarse regresó la vista a sus libros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte.

-Estoy trabajando.

La chica torció el morro como si no le hubiese escuchado y se subió de un repentino salto al segundo escalón, desequilibrando un poco a su novio.

Hayashiba suspiró.

-Me vas a tirar.

Ignorándole, la muchacha pasó el brazo por encima suya para coger alguno de esos libros.

-¿Son buenos?

-Nos vas a tirar.

-Hoy es San Valentín, ¿me regalas uno?

-No te vas a bajar, ¿verdad?

-Este tiene buena pinta, _La importancia de decir "Te amo"._- lo mostró con una sonrisa.- ¿me lo regalas?

El chico negó arrebatándoselo.

-Si quieres un libro, te regalaré un libro, pero no una idiotez como esta. ¿Te bajas por favor?

La rubia se resistió a bajar, mirando atentamente cada movimiento del joven, el cual ya se había rendido y haciendo un pequeño malabarismo se volvía para tenerla enfrente.

-¿Entonces me vas a regalar un libro?.- inquirió con una adorable sonrisa.

El joven asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo. Profundamente satisfecha por su aplastante victoria, la rubia tocó el suelo de un brinco. Con mucha más calma y pausa, el castaño bajó también los escalones, hasta quedar sentado en el primero de ellos.

Con las manos en la espalda y carita de niña buena, Aiko ojeaba cada estante como una niña inquieta. Sin demasiado descaro, Kibou observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Sentía que podía pasarse una vida entera contemplándola, dejando que esta extraña sensación que solo sentía cuando estaba con ella le invadiese por completo y restaurase esa alma humana que estaba seguro que ya había perdido.

Se detestaba por ello, pero el incondicional amor de esa chica era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían sentirse humano.

Tras unos minutos de riguroso silencio, el portador de la oscuridad tomó la palabra.

-Anoche no pude dormir.

Ishida rió con diversión.

-¿Existe alguna noche en la que duermas?.- preguntó, conocedora de las costumbres noctámbulas del joven.

Su rostro siguió inexpresivo, comos siempre, realmente existían muy pocas cosas que pudiesen alterar el rostro sin vida de Hayashiba, no obstante, Aiko llegaba a entender su seriedad casi a la perfección. No estaba para bromas.

-Perdona Ki-chan.- dijo ella poniéndose de cuclillas ante él.- te escucho.

Seguía detestando que le llamasen "Ki-chan", pero hasta eso sonaba aceptable si salía de boca de ella.

El joven se levantó, arrastrando con él a la muchacha. Acto seguido tomó asiento directamente en el suelo, apoyado contra las estanterías, con el fin de que Aiko también pudiese sentarse en el suelo y estuviese más cómoda.

-Intenté hablarte, ¿dormías?

-Sí, más o menos.- se escabulló Ishida.

Kibou supo al segundo que no le iba a revelar la verdad de lo que hizo anoche.

-No te preocupes, tampoco me importa lo que estuvieses haciendo.- dijo con su frialdad habitual.

Eso entristeció un poco a la rubia, que por otra parte, ya estaba acostumbrada al desinterés por la vida en general de su apático novio.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba.

De nuevo silencio en el que la portadora del amor aprovechó para ojear sin prestar la más mínima atención un libro cualquiera, mientras Kibou parecía inmerso en uno de sus trances. Daba la impresión de que siempre estaba con la mente lejos del mundo y de su cuerpo.

Escuchó su fuerte respiración, queriendo llamar su atención y la rubia depositó el libro que tenía entre las manos en la estantería girando el rostro hacia él.

-Por las noches pienso.

-Lo sé.

-Siempre estás presente.

-¿De verás?.- cuestionó la muchacha ruborizándose.

El chico mantenía la vista al frente, como viendo un punto que solo era visible para sus ojos, sin reparar por un segundo en las reacciones de su novia.

-También lo está mi primo.- Aiko cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza agobiada. Todo hacía indicar que hasta en San Valentín iba a dar comienzo a la enésima repetición de "mi primo te hará feliz, deberías amar a mi primo".- también pienso en tus padres, en mi madre y en Takaishi. Pienso en que nunca haré feliz a nadie de los que me rodean.

La joven posó la mano en el muslo del chico, con máxima delicadeza y ternura. Kibou clavó su mirada en esa mano.

-Pues no pienses tanto, porque yo también pienso. Pienso en mi padre invitándote a comer, en Taiyou con una supermodelo, y en ti jugando con mi hermanito a futbol y sonriendo. Pienso en tu sonrisa y en que me gusta mucho verla.

El compañero de Salamon alzó la cabeza hasta toparse con esos ojos cristalinos que tanta ilusión y devoción desbordaban.

-Todas las noche llego a una conclusión y es que estamos prolongando algo que nunca podrá acabar bien, pero luego amanece y aunque trato de que no sea así, me doy cuenta de que sin ti nunca jamás habría un nuevo amanecer para mí. Sería absoluta oscuridad.- confesó el muchacho con un ápice de desesperación. Solo cuando hablaba con ella su tono podía llegar a variar.

Aiko sonrió, viendo ese brillo en su mirada que solo ella era capaz de captar, porque la mirada de Kibou también podía brillar de amor. Por lo menos eso era lo que sentía y veía.

Acarició con suavidad su pálido rostro, cerró los ojos y chocó su frente contra la de él. Solo ahí y así, era cuando sentía la completa seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y de que esta relación le daba absoluta felicidad. De que valía la pena luchar por esto, de que de verdad estaba enamorada.

-Oye, te propongo una cosa, ¿por qué no dejamos de pensar durante un tiempo? Simplemente seamos fieles a nuestros sentimientos y vayamos donde nos lleven.- musitó la joven casi en sus labios.

El hijo de Hikari no contestó, ni realizó ningún tipo de gesto. No quería mentirle y decirle que sí a su propuesta habría sido una mentira. Su alma y su corazón todavía estaban demasiado atormentados como para permitirse el lujo de intentar se feliz.

Dejó que, como siempre, ella pusiese fin a la corta distancia que les separaba y que algo de luz entrase en su sombrío corazón con esa cálido roce de labios.

Al separase, las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrojadas y Kibou solo encontró una forma de agradecerle estos pequeños gestos que poco a poco le devolvían su humanidad, y fue, con una de esas casi imperceptibles sonrisas que tan feliz hacían a Aiko.

...

El sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte cuando ese joven llegó a la casa. Al llamar le había abierto el padre de familia y su respuesta había sido un poco más borde que de costumbre.

-Aiko no está heredero, así que vete a pasear tus penas a otro lado.

Tras eso, le cerró la puerta en las narices, sin invitarle siquiera a pasar y eso que hacía bastante frío fuera. Sin embargo, el jovencito no se lo había tenido en cuenta ya que conocía el estado de salud en el que se encontraba su "tía" esos días. Era justificable las paranoias y el mal genio de su "tío".

Pensó en irse y llamarla más tarde o verla al día siguiente en el instituto, pero se resistió, porque este era el día indicado para hablar con ella. Al fin y al cabo era el día del amor y la amistad, es decir, su día.

Para hacer tiempo estuvo jugando durante un rato al futbol con Yuujou, también escuchó una absurdez de una especie de Liga de la Justicia de la boca de Tsukino que también le entregó unos planos "ultra secretos" para su hermana y por último estuvo haciéndole compañía al perro, hasta que este ya se cansó de compartir el frío con él y entró en casa.

Ya hacía más de media hora de eso, pero por ella y por este definitivo paso que iba a dar en el día de hoy, todo valía la pena.

Se acercó al retrovisor del coche familiar de los Ishida para repeinarse un poco. Su espeso cabello ya no tenía tanto volumen como en su niñez, pero seguía siendo inconfundible. Sonrió a su reflejo, encontrándose bastante guapo. Justo entonces, escuchó uno sonido que conocía demasiado bien, sonaba igual que la motocicleta de su querido primo.

Se asomó por encima del coche, dándose cuenta de que su oído no le había jugado una mala pasada porque era la motocicleta de su primo la que estaba parando una calle más abajo, y por lo tanto su primo estaba ahí. A una parte de él no le sorprendió ver a Aiko bajando de ella, ya que aunque nadie se lo hubiese confirmado, conocía demasiado bien a esas dos personas para saber cuando le estaban ocultando algo, y ahora todas sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Aiko seguía viéndose con su primo.

Observó la escena tratando de mostrar entereza, aunque en su interior cada segundo que pasaban juntos le desgarraba el corazón. No obstante, su misión en el día de hoy no tenía porque cambiar por presenciar esto. La chica le entregó el casco y le dedicó algunas palabras que por supuesto no escuchó. Hayashiba no se quitó su casco, simplemente le hizo un medio saludo con la mano y arrancó la moto de regresó a su hogar.

El joven inspiró enérgicamente para que así le entrasen las fuerzas para afrontar esta situación, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la chica que había estado toda la tarde esperando ya pisaba el camino hacia la puerta principal.

Tuvo la tentación de acobardarse, rodear el coche escondiéndose en él y salir corriendo, pero no fue posible porque las piernas no reaccionaron a tiempo y también, porque como su padre le decía siempre, debía afrontar todos los momentos de su vida con valor. También los amorosos.

La rubia dio un pequeño respingo al ver a su mejor amigo contra el coche de su madre. Era la última visita que se esperaba, pero en cierta forma, le alegró verlo. Porque aunque no sintiese por él lo que él esperaba y todo el mundo esperaba, seguía apreciando mucho su amistad y tenía la necesidad de compartir algún momento con él en este día, su día.

-Taiyou, ¿qué haces?, ¿Por qué no has ido al instituto?

Yagami se había quedado en blanco, en ese momento, la imagen de su amor besando a su querido primo era lo único que llenaba su mente.

-Estás más alelado que de costumbre.- le zarandeó la muchacha para que volviese en sí.

-¿Huh?

Taiyou agitó la cabeza regresando a tierra firme.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde has estado?.- reclamó la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarra como si fuese su madre.

-Yo… ah… ¡enfermo!.- exclamó, haciendo unos poco convincentes tosidos.

Aiko arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Bueno, vale.- confesó el joven, llevándose las manos a la nuca.- no he ido porque no me apetecía ver a parejas regalándose chocolates sabiendo que la chica que me tendría que regalar chocolates jamás me los hará.- dijo en tono acusador, esperando que la joven se diese por aludida, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió.

-Menuda excusa más infantil.

El portador de la amistad frunció el ceño con descontento, no permitiría que después de lo que acababa de ver esa chica le diese lecciones de moralidad.

-Claro, como tú sales con un chico mayor que te lleva en moto, todo lo demás te parece infantil, ¿no?

Ishida tragó saliva apurada, cerró los ojos y echó unas cuantas maldiciones. Era demasiado bonito pensar que podría haber tenido su San Valentín perfecto hasta el final, como siempre, Taiyou lo estropearía.

-¿Nos has visto?

-No hacía falta, no soy tonto y ya lo sospechaba, pero sí, me lo habéis confirmado hoy.- reprochó tratando de controlar su furia.

La adolescente no se encontraba con fuerzas para discutir, amenazar o insultar a Yagami, por lo que asumió lo que iba a suceder.

-Se lo vas a decir a mis padres, ¿verdad?

Que su Aiko pensase eso de él le dolió más que el hecho de que amase a su primo.

-¿Crees que te haría eso?.- Aiko no se esperaba esa respuesta.- yo te quiero, nunca te haría daño. Ni me arriesgaría a que me odiases.

Esa declaración conmovió a la rubia, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que serían las cosas si correspondiese los sentimientos de ese atolondrado chico. A ella también le dolía tener que estar rechazándolo cada día.

-Taiyou…- no supo que más decir, ni lo intentó, solamente giró los ojos hastiada por el repetitivo discurso que ahora recitaba su amigo.

-… y sé que algún día te darás cuenta de que estamos predestinados Aiko Ishida Takenouchi, amor y amistad, Ishida y Yagami, tú y yo _forever and never_.

-Me voy a la cama.- ignoró la joven, ya caminado a la entrada.

Taiyou apresuró a detenerla, agarrándole el brazo.

-Suéltame idiota, si has venido para esto ya sabes que te lo podrías haber ahorrado. ¡Déjame vivir tranquila!

-¡Espera!.- suplicó como un niño.- no he venido para declararme.

-¿Entonces que estabas haciendo hace dos segundos?

El hijo de Taichi se mordió el labio pensativo, la verdad que se había hecho un poco de lío.

-Vale sí, me estaba declarando, pero ya sabes, es la costumbre.

-¡Me agotas Taiyou!.- protestó la chica tan desesperada que no pudo evitar soltar alguna lágrima.- ¿es que no entiendes que para mí tu amistad significa mucho?, ¿y que necesito que seas mi amigo? Si no puedes por tus sentimientos hacia mí lo comprendo y entendería que te alejases, pero no me presiones de esta forma todos los días de mi vida porque voy a acabar odiándote.

El moreno escuchó a su amiga con afligimiento, a punto de contagiarse de sus lágrimas. Pero es que estaba tan seguro de que sus vidas debían transcurrir juntas que no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera, no obstante, también sabía que con esta actitud infantil lo único que conseguiría era perder a su Aiko para siempre. Y no quería imaginar ni un minuto de su vida sin su Aiko. Por eso mismo, había ido esa tarde a verla, quería compartir con ella otra clase de sentimientos que hacía tiempo que no compartía.

-Lo siento.- susurró desvalido.- pero de verdad que hoy no venía a eso, yo solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho y que quiero permanecer a tu lado de la forma que me dejes. Si solo puedo ser tu amigo lo aceptaré, de verdad. Solo quiero que no me alejes de tu vida y quiero que sepas que te apoyaré siempre en cada decisión que tomes, aunque me duelan.- terminó, pasándose la manga por los ojos con violencia para desterrar esas rebeldes lágrimas.

Cada palabra penetró en el corazón de Aiko con fuerza, sintiendo su dolor por tener que decirlas, pero también el cariño con el que las decía. Sus sentimientos eran totalmente sinceros. Sin saber como responderle, lo abrazó.

-Gracias, eres muy importante para mí y te necesito en mi vida.

Solo por sentir ese calentito abrazo de la chica que amaba, ya había valido la pena esa tarde helada en el jardín.

-Siempre me tendrás Ai-chan, porque la amistad es tan importante como el amor.

Al despegarse, ambos ya sonreían con complicidad, como esos amigos que siempre habían sido. Entonces, Aiko recordó para quien había preparado un chocolate durante toda la noche.

-Un segundo.- pidió, trotando como una exhalación a la casa. Salió a los segundos con una cajita adornada con un lazo.- para ti.

Taiyou lo aceptó más por inercia que por se creyese que lo que estaba pasando era real. Nunca imaginó que este día llegaría, el día en que Aiko Ishida Takenouchi, la terquedad hecha humana, le preparase algo de comida.

-¿Es para mí?.- preguntó una obviedad mientras lo desenvolvía ilusionado.

-Es tradición en mi familia que la portadora del amor haga chocolates al portador de la amistad en San Valentín.

Taiyou sonrió.

-Pero eso no vale porque la antigua portadora del amor está casada con el antiguo portador de la amistad.

-Sí, bueno.- se sonrojó la rubia.- pero este año mamá no ha hecho chocolates y debía conservar la tradición y creo que es a ti al que te corresponde recibirlos.

El joven Yagami estaba como en una nube, para que fuese un día perfecto, ahora Aiko debería arrojarse de nuevo a sus musculosos brazos, besarle y declararle su amor eterno, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, de modo que se conformaría con comer esos chocolates y recrearse en su sabor pensando que así de dulces sabrían los labios de su amor.

Justo al llevarse uno a la boca, volvió a la realidad, donde su dulce Aiko era una negada total en la cocina. La cara de desagrado que puso al intentar masticarlo lo dijo todo.

-Ai-chan cocinas fatal, dedícate a otra cosa.- habló como de costumbre sin pensar.

Y como de costumbre también, la chica explotó.

-¡Eres un idiota Yagami!, no sé porque me molesto en hacerte nada.

-¡Pero que he dicho ahora!, si es la verdad, si no sabes cocinar, ¿que quieres que le haga yo?

-¡Y tú eres un cara culo!.- exclamó la muchacha colérica, rememorando su niñez.- ¡cara culo!.- repitió antes de entrar en el hogar con un portazo.

Yagami quedó desconcertado, según él y su nulo tacto, no entendía que había hecho tan mal. Las chicas eran muy complicadas.

-Pues prefería cuando Aiko no era un chica.- murmuró. Se le dibujó una sonrisa idiota al verla dedicarle una última mirada mortal a través de la ventana.- bueno, no, está mejor siendo una chica.

Abrazado a su cajita de chocolates, el joven portador de la amistad inició el camino de vuelta a su hogar, sabiendo, que a pesar de su corazón herido, este San Valentín permanecería por siempre en su memoria

...

Yamato desabrochó cuidadosamente los primeros botones de ese antierótico pijama de felpa que vestía su mujer y que por supuesto no era lo que a ella le hubiese gustado llevar esta noche especial. Untó la mano en el ungüento balsámico y lo extendió por el cuello y el pecho de la mujer. Al momento, Sora sintió que esos aromas despejaban sus fosas nasales y aliviaban su tos.

Además de lo placentero que resultaba el masaje de su esposo.

-Ishida, ¿me estás dando la pomada o me estás metiendo mano?

El rubio sonrió con travesura.

-Un poco de las dos, ¿te molesta?

-No, era simplemente curiosidad.

En eso, un pitidito captó la atención del matrimonio.

-A ver.- recogió Yamato el termómetro de la axila de Takenouchi.- ¡ey!, ¡ya no tienes fiebre!.- exclamó con júbilo, mostrándolo a la convaleciente.

Lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue el reloj para ver si todavía estaba a tiempo de preparar los tradicionales chocolates. Se alegró de que así fuera.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?.- preguntó Yamato, mientras le detenía de las muñecas para evitar que saliese de entre las sábanas.

-¡Aparta!, ya estoy bien y aún tengo que hacer el chocolate.

El compañero de Gabumon resopló aún no creyéndose lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su esposa.

-Sora, todavía estás débil. Olvida esos chocolates por este año.

-¿Qué?, ¡ni hablar!.- exclamó la diseñadora como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.- es una tradición, llevo haciéndote chocolates por San Valentín desde que empezamos a salir y mira que bien nos ha ido.

Enternecido por la devoción con la que le seguía tratando su esposa, el rubio la abrazó tumbándose a su lado.

-Y nos va a seguir yendo muy bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar y mañana, si estás recuperada te llevaré a comer al italiano, tú y yo solos y luego comeré chocolate derretido en tu cuerpo.- finalizó, besándole el lóbulo de forma juguetona.

La mujer lo miró con incredulidad, aunque esa propuesta le pareció irrechazable.

-Está bien.- se dejó convencer la pelirroja.- pero si por romper la tradición este año nos divorciamos o algo será culpa tuya.

El hombre rió con seguridad.

-Tontita, nunca te voy a dejar escapar, pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás unido a ti como una lapa. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.- recalcó esas palabras como si fuesen una maldición.

-¿Es normal que ese discurso enfermizo me resulte halagador?.- se preguntó a sí misma desconcertada.

La respuesta de Yamato vino en forma de beso.

-Significa que ya eres completamente una Ishida.

Con una sonrisa mimosa, la mujer siguió el sensual beso de su marido.

-No se lo digas a Taichi, pero me empieza a gustar ser una Ishida.

El astronauta separó su cara de la de su mujer fingiendo indignación.

-¿Ahora?, ¿llevamos más de treinta años juntos y ahora es cuando te empieza a gustar ser una Ishida?

-Te pones tan mono cuanto te indignas.- le acarició la mejilla Sora, mientras reía, finalizando su ataque de risa con uno de tos, cosa que como de costumbre preocupó al esposo.

-Venga, dejemos de hacer el tonto que aún tienes que descansar.- dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y la arropaba hasta las orejas.

Debilitada, la mujer ya no protestó más, limitándose a cerrar los ojos.

-Supongo que todo el mundo tiene razón, nadie me cuida mejor que tú.

-Claro que sí, mi cielo.- correspondió Yamato, mirándola con adoración.

Acarició su rostro y le otorgó un amoroso beso en la frente.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Aiko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la tierna escena que presenciaba, pensando, en cuanto le gustaría poder tener una relación como la que tenían sus padres. Siempre se excusaba en que cada relación era diferente, pero no había duda de que la de ellos dos, si no era perfecta, por lo menos casi perfecta. En eso Yuujou tenía razón, seguir los pasos de sus padres estaba destinado a ser un éxito, pero la rubia confiaba en que aunque no los siguiese exactamente, su amor no llevase al fracaso. Debía existir un termino medio.

Cuando Yamato giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y la vio, sonrió al instante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aiko no desvió la mirada sino que le devolvió la sonrisa y de una forma totalmente natural y sincera. Como esa niña de cinco años que siempre estaba en sus rodillas, buscando sus mimos y su protección.

-¿Qué haces ahí, cielito?

Al oír a su esposo, Sora abrió los ojos de inmediato y la sonrisa de orgullo que se le dibujaba siempre que estaba en presencia de alguno de sus hijos no tardó en aparecer.

-Mi niña, ¿qué tal tu día?.- preguntó, estirando la mano.

Un poco titubeante pero la adolescente entró y correspondió la mano que le ofrecía su madre.

-¿Cómo estás mamá?

-Bien, ya no tengo fiebre, pero el dictador de tu padre sigue sin dejar que me levante.- acusó con diversión al hombre, que contemplaba la escena un poco distante.

-Bueno, será por tu bien.

-Yo solo busco el bienestar de las personas que quiero.- apuntó Yamato.

Los ojos celestes de la rubia chocaron con los del adulto como tantas veces habían hecho en el pasado. Yamato sonrió al darse cuenta de que seguían tan combativos y retadores que como cuando era una mocosa, pero también que seguían conservando ese amor, adoración y respeto. Pese a los problemas que pudiesen tener, Aiko nunca dejaría de adorar a su padre.

La chica apartó la mirada devolviéndola a su madre.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.- musitó.- mamá una vez me dijiste que siempre debía seguir mi corazón, que si lo seguía, jamás debería sentirme culpable por mis sentimientos y mis decisiones, ¿verdad?

La madre asintió sus palabras compungida. Entendiendo a la perfección cual era el mensaje.

De pie, Yamato apretó los dientes furioso pero logró calmarse. No deseaba volver a discutir con su hija nunca más, por lo menos no por algo que sabía que era inútil como era su amor. ¿Qué esperaba? Era igual que Sora, e incluso que él, y por ello, sabía que nunca dejaría de lado sus sentimientos y lucharía por ellos. Por mucho que le doliese, ella debía ser dueña de sus decisiones.

-¿Quieres decirnos algo, cielito?.- logró reunir las fuerzas para hacer la pregunta, sin embargo, Aiko todavía no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para responderla.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no.

Sintió la mano de su madre recogiendo sus rebeldes cabellos.

-Cuando quieras te escucharemos.- se comunicó con la mirada con su esposo, que se limitó a bajar la cabeza como desentendiéndose del tema. Tampoco iba a darle su visto bueno tan fácilmente.- y te entenderemos y apoyaremos, cariño.

Totalmente emocionada por esas palabras, la joven no pudo ni decir un "gracias" sin que se le quebrará la voz. Viendo el apuro de su hija, Sora la abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la sien. Dejando que se desahogase si lo necesitaba o que por lo menos recargase energías.

La muchacha se separó rápidamente y agitó la cabeza haciendo desaparecer cualquier lágrima que hubiese amenazado con salir. Se detestaba ser tan sentimental, sobre todo con sus padres.

Con una alegre sonrisa, que al segundo contagió en sus preocupados padres, la chica se puso en pie.

-Mamá en realidad solo venía a decirte que no te preocupases, que yo ya he seguido con la tradición.

Sora y Yamato compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Tú has hecho chocolates?.- cuestionó el padre.

-¡Oh!, y yo que quería sacarte una foto la primera vez que lo hicieses.- dijo la madre, llevándose la mano al pecho orgullosa. Su pequeña se hacía mayor.

La joven bufó.

-Pues deberías, porque no los voy a hacer nunca más en la vida, ¿no dice el idiota de Taiyou que están malos?

Esa información sorprendió al matrimonio, no lo de que estuviesen malos, ya conocían las habilidades culinarias de su primogénita, sino el destinatario de sus chocolates.

-¿Se los has hecho a Taiyou?.- cuestionó la pelirroja ilusionada.

-Claro, es el portador de la amistad, se los tenía que hacer a él para seguir vuestra tradición, ¿no?.- explicó la chica, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Visto así.- hizo una mueca de conformidad la madre.

Sin embargo, los dientes de Yamato ya chirriaban de una manera escandalosa. Sin duda este San Valentín se le había ido de las manos: se quedaba sin chocolates y sin postre por la noche porque su mujer estaba moribunda, se enteraba de que su primogénita seguía enamorada y seguramente viendo a su primo sin lazos sanguíneos medio emo que tiene propensión a convertirse en demonio y destruir el mundo, con el cual le prohibió específicamente que tuviese ningún tipo de relación amorosa y por último su hija hacía chocolates por primera vez al hijo de Yagami y el muy idiota tenía la cara de decirle que estaban malos. Esto era demasiado, podía pasar todo, pero esto era imperdonable.

-¡Que se ha creído ese estúpido Tarzán!.- estalló sobresaltando a las féminas.- ¿se cree que puede ir por ahí diciendo que mi niña cocina mal?, ¡Cielito, si alguna vez vuelve a hablarte, recuerda que tu padre le dará una paliza!

La nueva portadora del amor no pudo contener una sonora carcajada. Se sintió de nuevo esa pequeña a la que Yamato tuvo alguna vez la tentación de encerrar en una almena, y aunque su padre fuese un exagerado y un paranoico, en cierta manera le reconfortaba y le aliviaba saber que siempre estaría bajo su brazo protector. Le daría su libertad para que se equivocase e hiciese su vida, pero cuando se diese la vuelta, siempre lo encontraría para recogerla si hacía falta, y eso le hacía profundamente feliz.

Y así transcurrió el primer San Valentín en el que Aiko Ishida recogió el testigo de su madre y continuó con su tradición. ¿La historia se repetiría? Era muy pronto para saberlo y a la adolescente todavía le quedaban demasiadas experiencias que vivir, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que pasase lo que pasase, y aunque los protagonistas cambiasen, ese día siempre sería el del amor y la amistad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: aquí está el especial san Valentín. Vale, no ha sido demasiado soratoso, pero bueno, la hija del sorato es tan kawaii que creo que merecía por lo menos un fic, sobre todo dadas sus relaciones amorosas. Además, según mi universo soratista este día también es el de Aiko y Taiyou, así que se merecían que lo celebrase.

Sah, he ahí la pareja Aiko x Kibou (Aibou a partir de ahora), vale, para los que habéis leído mis fics soraturistas (sorato+futuristas XD), en concreto "Tobira", que era donde hablé de la pareja futura de Aiko, no es que haya decidido cambiarle de pareja, en un futuro la pareja será Taiyou x Aiko (Aiyou a partir de ahora) y tendrán hijitos y todas esas cosas, (ya creé al nietito kawaii Yagami-Ishida, no lo voy a hacer desaparecer ahora) lo que pasa es que nunca me ha gustado ponérselo demasiado fácil a las parejas obvias por lo que decidí que en su adolescencia mi Aiko estuviese colgada del chico misterioso Kibou. En "Digimon Adventure 2032" (recuerden, esa continuación que solo vive en mi cabeza de momento) esta pareja tendrá su relevancia en la historia, así como que se explicará el comportamiento deshumanizado de Kibou. Es mi personaje misterioso endemoniado, recurrente XD.

Nada más que explicar creo yo, solo que espero algún día poder escribir todas las historias intermedias de estos chicos para que podáis ver mi universo con tanta claridad como lo veo yo.

Espero que os haya gustado, ¡arriba los fics futuristas! ¡Y feliz día de SV o de la doble A!, en realidad ¡del SORATO! jeje

Un saludo, gracias por leer de mis niños.

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
